Be Here Now
by mrs-ben-mckenzie
Summary: Summer needs help. Seth is depressed, will the one person he needs realize it in time. Some RyanLindsay too
1. Default Chapter

Big thanks to my wonderful beta bluestargirl6! 

That shirt or whatever it was that Lindsay wore in the "The Power Of Love" never happened. I thought it was very OOC and I think she would have been uncomfortable showing that much skin. Even if she did have an extremely hot boyfriend to show off for.

I love reviews so feel free to tell me what you thought of the story, if you guys like it I will be updating the story very soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, unless of course I would marry Josh

* * *

"This just isn't going to work anymore" Summer said quietly, avoiding Zach's eyes. Summer started away afraid she was going to cry while breaking up with Zach. She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand and looked back at Zach. "I just I don't think this, this relationship can go on any longer. I think it'd be best if we don't see each other again" Summer backed away from Zach turning to leave. "I have to go," Summer muttered as she rushed down the pier.

* * *

Summer ran up the steps of Alex's apartment and rang the doorbell. She was shaking and wringing her hands. Summer snapped out of her nervousness, when the door swung open.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she looked at Summer. She was definitely not looking up to her usual standards. Her eyes were red, puffy, and stained with mascara. Her hair looked tousled and worn, totally not the Summer Alex was used to seeing. "I'm sorry to just show up, can I come in?" Summer sniffled and wiped a tear a tear forming in her eye.

"Of course, come in Summer"

Summer stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Alex handed Summer a fistful of kleenex.

"Here, Summer take these," Alex handed Summer the tissues. Summer dabbed her nose and wiped her eyes, she clutched the crumpled up tissues in her hand. "Let's start with why you showed up here," Alex suggested "why are you crying? Did something happen tonight"

Summer nodded and let out a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "Zach and I. We broke up." Summer started crying and couldn't continue talking.

"Okay well that's a start Summer. How about you follow me" Alex said as she walked down the hallway "you can talk to me as long as you want. Tell me everything that's wrong, would that make you feel any better."

Summer's mouth broke into a slight smile as she nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'd like that."

"Sit down where ever you want Summer," Alex moved some clothes and threw them on the floor. "I'm sorry the room is such a mess, I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming"

"Doesn't bother me," Summer assured her as she removed a skirt from Alex's chair and threw it on the pile Alex had already started.

"I'm just glad you were at home. You're the only one who will listen to my problems. Coop would turn it into a discussion about how my problems are nothing compared to hers. Lindsay and Ryan are together like all the time and I'm not going to interrupt that." Summer paused and looked down at the floor and back at Alex "I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks, you've been a good friend. At least one of my breakups turned out good right? If Seth didn't date you, we probably never would have talked to one another in the first place." Summer voice trailed off at the end.

"Seth did love you," Alex paused, "A lot actually, you did know that didn't you?"

"Yeah because it really showed, especially when Seth ran away because suddenly he felt all alone when Ryan left him and went back to Chino." Summer snapped

"Well maybe that wasn't a very good decision on his part. We both know Seth doesn't think things through that well. He just reacts and doesn't worry about the consequences"

"Yeah, why do I always fall in love with the wrong guys? I thought Seth was "the one". He was different from the other guys I've dated. He cared about me, I know he did so why," Summer's voice started to crack with a mix of anger and sadness "why did he have to go and fuck everything up? Why couldn't Seth see how much I've come to love him? Why did he have to leave me" Summer took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. "Why do I always pick the wrong guys to date? I don't even know why I started going out with Zach; I knew I was eventually going to break up with him. Maybe I should just stop dating because no guy is ever going to be good enough"

Alex got walked over to where Summer was sitting. She folded her leg and sat on the arm of the chair Summer was sprawled on. "I know it seems that way, you don't want to be alone the rest of your life do you?"

"No, I guess not, I want to find Mr. Right. I want to have a fairy tale wedding; I want to have a family"

"Well then you gotta take the good with the bad, the happiness with the heartache, there is no such thing as a perfect guy or a perfect relationship" Summer sniffled from her recent crying and rubbed her nose with her crumpled tissues. "Well thanks for talking to me Alex; it was really nice of you. I feel much better then I did when I showed up."

"Anytime you want to talk come by, if I'm not here I'm probably at the Bait Shop" Alex and Summer sat in silence for a few minutes not sure what to talk about next.

"You want to do something? We can call up Lindsay see if she is doing anyone," Alex paused and both girls started to laugh, "I mean doing anything"

"I think getting my mind of all the assholes I end up dating is just what I need." Summer braced herself against the arms of the chair and straightened out her skirt. Alex grabbed her keys and her cell phone from her dresser and made her way for the door.

"We can call Lindsay in the car, you wanna call Marissa?" Alex asked handing Summer her cellphone.

"Actually I just want to see if Lindsay is available. Marissa is probably drunk by now, or drinking while she hangs out with D.J.. I'll talk to her later"

"Awesome, well let's get going. Pretty soon you're not even going to remember why you were so depressed in the first place"

"Let's hope so, because I can use all the cheering up I can get. If this doesn't work I'm totally stealing my step-monster's prescriptions then it won't matter if I'm depressed. I won't be able to feel anything"

"Don't worry, going out is just what you need."

"And if the going out and the pills aren't enough there's always Coop's best friend, alcohol. It seems to help her deal with her problems," Summer retored.

"You'll feel better before you resort to those options, I promise." "You work at a club that serves alcohol and you're trying to persuade me not to drink tonight"

"All I'm saying is this evening is supposed to make you feel better, you don't need alcohol for that"

Summer smiled,"I'm totally asking Lindsay what she thinks"

Alex looked over at Summer. "No, We'll all get drunk some other night. Tonight we are going to have a good time and cheer you up"

"Fine", Summer shot a look of disappointment at Alex, "but that's going to be the plans for our next time out"

"Sure, whatever you want Summer."

* * *

"And you're sure Lindsay wanted us to pick her up at Ryan's?"

"Yeah," Summer laid on the horn to let Lindsay know they were there. Alex refused to go to the door because Seth might answer and she didn't want to see him at all tonight.  
Summer started reciting what Lindsay had told her. "She said she was going over to Ryan's , but when we called changed her mind, but still wanted to "hang out" for a little while. But knowing Ryan, he probably just wanted a quickie. Poor Lindsay, Ryan has probably corrupted her. Not that I could resist Chino either," Summer said with a smirk.

Alex interrupted Summer's ramblings. "You are unbelievable Summer. Did you forget this whole evening was to make you feel better because according to you all guys are assholes?"

"Right, they totally are too, but I'd do Chino if I got a chance."

"Well that's understandable. I would too, and I didn't even like the guy on our date." Alex stopped herself when she realized she said that out loud. "Don't tell anyone I said that"

Summer reached over and motioned out the car window. "Shh We have to stop talking about fucking Chino, Lindsay would totally tell him. No one needs to know we were talking about Ryan." The car door opened and Alex and Summer become awkwardly silent.

Lindsay looked at both Alex and Summer "What? Did I interrupt something?"

Alex and Summer both answered mumbled replies of "no".

"Oh okay then," Lindsay slid into Alex's car. "Where are we going? Summer was a little vague on the phone"

"Well we were going to go to that thing at the place." Alex stopped Summer from talking and starting going over her plans. "As Summer has just demonstrated, we're not really sure yet. It was a spur of the moment type thing. It's to help Summer get over her breakup with Zach"

"Oh Summer, I'm sorry to hear that, you guys seemed so perfect and happy together"

"At least we looked perfect, our relationship was anything but perfect. I'm over it now though. Alex and I talked for awhile before calling you. I'm ready to have some fun"

"Okay well what are we going to do now? I really don't want to keep driving around in circles"

Summer clapped her hands together as an idea came to her. "I have an idea for what we can do together. It would totally make me feel better too. We should go back to my house and, if Lindsay would let us"

Lindsay jumped in at the sound of her name. "Let you what?"

"Okay well if Lindsay would let us, you and me should give Lindsay a total makeover." Summer stopped, worried that the words came out wrong and was quick to correct herself. "Not that you're not pretty the way you are, you are very cute. I could totally turn you into a sexpot, Alex could help"

"I don't know, I mean I like the way I look"

"Don't worry! By the time we're done Chino won't be able to keep his hands to himself"

Lindsay hesitated before answering. "Ookay, but only for one night, and only because this evening is supposed to make you feel better"

"Trust me Lindsay; this is going to be awesome! You are in good hands so just relax."

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there is more to come, so I hope you'll enjoy that too

tbc…………..


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys, I know I said I trusted your judgment, but I don't feel comfortable in these clothes" Lindsay looked down at herself and self-consciously crossed her arms across her chest.

Summer reached and pulled Lindsay's arms away from her. "Trust me you look totally hot! Doesn't she look hot Alex?"

Alex looked up from Summer's makeup case to look at Lindsay. "You do look hot Lindsay, and you'll look even hotter after I do your makeup"

"I like my makeup, I don't like anything dramatic"

Alex threw down the makeup she was holding. "Trust me, it's going be dramatic. Why go through all this if you are going to look the same?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows in question.

Lindsay bit her lip and re-crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah but does it have involve low cut tank tops and miniskirts? I mean, who wears this stuff?"

"Um, you are borrowing my clothes"

"Sorry Summer. I just, I'd rather be more covered," Lindsay explained, motioning at the clothes she was wearing.

Summer grabbed Lindsay's wrists to stop her. "Why are you stressing over this? You have a killer rack, killer legs. You should show off your body more often"

"Yeah, I'd kill for your rack Lindsay," Alex stated without looking up from her makeup choices.

Summer reached out and uncrossed Lindsay's arms again. "Stop stressing! It's not like you have to go to school like this. You're just going to Ryan's after this makeover, and you know he'll like you no matter what"

Alex finished picking out the last pieces of makeup she would need and nudged Summer out of the way. "Okay Summer you've had your turn." Alex dropped the makeup in front of where Lindsay was now sitting.

Lindsay nervously looked down at the pile of makeup in front of her. "Just don't do anything too wild"

"Don't worry you'll like it." Lindsay hesitated before relaxing. "I promise."

* * *

"Almost done," Alex said as she grabbed a brush off Summer's dresser and fixed a piece of Lindsay hair before handing her a mirror. "Finished"

"It's definitely different then what I'm used to. It's not horrible though, I like it better then though the clothes. I think I'll be sticking to my more natural makeup though. I really like my hair curly though. So that turned out good"

"I told you, you would like it. You look better with the black eyeliner then I thought you would" Summer headed for the door. "Let's go watch Chino eat his heart out, he'll probably jump you before you even get into the pool house"

Lindsay stood up and smoothed out her newly borrowed miniskirt. "Let's go"

"By the end of the evening, I bet Alex and I won't be able to pay you to wear your natural makeup," Summer teased as they walked to Alex's car.

"I wouldn't go that far Summer, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be"

"We've made progress then. Maybe next time the three of go out, we can go to the tattoo parlor; get my friend to give us matching ones," Alex joked.

Lindsay pulled up the side of her tank top to a spot on her side "I've always wanted one there, maybe I'll put a temporary tattoo on to see if I like it. They always come off in like two days though." Lindsay covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I just said that out loud, you guys probably think I'm the biggest dork ever. Forget I told you that."

"Don't worry Lindsay, we still like you." Summer looked out the window. "Why is it taking so long? It's like taking forever. Aren't we there yet?"

"It has not been forever. It's been like 10 minutes." Alex told Summer as she pulled into the Cohen's driveway. Alex parked the car while they waited for Lindsay to get out.

As Lindsay started to walk away from the car, Summer screamed, "Remember Lindsay: no glove, no love!"

"Right Summer." Lindsay rolled her eyes as she continued to walk away. Lindsay paused in front of the pool house, taking a deep breath before knocking. The pool house door swung open and Ryan appeared in a wife beater and sweatpants.

"Lindsay?" Ryan was confused about why Lindsay was here when she had canceled her plans with him earlier to hang out with Summer and Alex.

"I'm sorry to just show up after I canceled our plans earlier. Are you busy now?"

"No, I just got out of the shower. I was going to see if Seth wanted to do anything but that can wait. Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Ryan led Lindsay into the pool house and closed the door behind them. They both went and sat down on his bed to continue talking.

"So you don't think that I'm a freak who blew you off and am now coming back, I did hang out with Summer and Alex like I told you." Lindsay explained talking quickly.

"I can see that. I'm guessing they wanted to give you a makeover?"

"Well, it's not what we had planned to do, but Summer was upset over her break up with Zach. She said giving me a makeover would make her feel better, so I let her"

"Summer broke up with Zach?" Ryan was confused. Summer and Zach had seemed so happy together, they were perfect for each other.

"Yeah, she seems better now, but she was really depressed earlier. Just so you know this makeover isn't a permanent thing, it was strictly to make Summer feel better"

"Well Summer and Alex did a very good job with your makeover."

"I'm not so sure I like the new look" Lindsay said motioning to the clothes she was wearing. "I only agreed to leave Summer's house like this because I was just coming over here. To see you." Lindsay paused and started to blush "I wanted to see if you wanted to do anything tonight? Which is a stupid question to ask since we're already sitting in the pool house. I'm an idiot, maybe I should just go"

"You look nice, just different then you normally do. You are not an idiot, you're the one that thought I was an idiot, remember?"

Lindsay continued blushing and tried to hide it from Ryan. Ryan took Lindsay face in his hands and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed and continued kissing. Lindsay decided that maybe this makeover hadn't been such a bad idea at all.


End file.
